When One Road Ends
by Angsty Freedom Fighter
Summary: When one road ends, there is always another new road leading you in a different direction, but continuing nonetheless. A short, non-slash story for ObiWan and Anakin, Post Episode 1. A reposting of an old fic to fix errors, sorry!


**Story: **Star Wars (post Episode I: TPM)

**Characters: **Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars and everything associated with it is not mine. I'd be amazingly rich by now if I did though…

**Author's Note: **There's a wee Easter egg in this story for those who are familiar with the Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice book series. It's small, but still fun. Feedback makes the world go 'round, so let me know what you think.

**Edit: **This is an old story, but I needed to fix a few little things that was wrong with the original file. Hopefully it worked out.

**When One Road Ends**

**. . .**

"Wow! Look at them--there are so many!"

"Be still, Anakin. Try to stay in one place or this boat will tip over." Anakin was in too high a state of happiness to have barely heard his master, the young padawan running from one side of their small boat to the other, looming over an edge to peer into the crystal clear waters. "Anakin..." the Master once again called out, this time more sternly...but still to no avail as the boy reached into the waters and laughed, watching a fish swim up to nip at his inviting fingers.

Letting out a rather loud sigh, Obi-Wan slouched forward, his elbows on his knees as he stared off into the distance, watching the lush grass fold over under the mercy of the wind, arces of hill-infested land greeting as far as the eye could see, green spreading up even to the lip of a large volcanic mountain. It was a breathtaking sight, even he had to admit. He smiled as he watched a herd of Shaak grazing idly along the riverside, but a slight shifting below him reminded him of his sometimes troublesome protege, the boat seemingly at the child's mercy as it rocked from side to side. A rather large swell of water smacked across the side of the boat, splashing the young Knight in the face and putting an end to his serene mood. "_Anakin!!_" Even the herd of Shaak looked up to the sorce of the shout, ears pricked forward as they grunted in distaste.

"Oops!" Anakin turned to look over his shoulder, a sheepish look on his tanned features. Even in the short amount of time that they had been together as a mentor and apprentice he knew close to all of Obi-Wan's expressions, including the infamous 'stop-it-now-or-you'll-rue-the-day-you-ever-became-my-padawan' look. _The look I'm getting right now..._ He thought to himself with a gulp as he decided that the smarter action would be to sit down and behave...for the time being. After a long period of silence, the Shaak returned to their grazing and Obi-Wan's small glare faded away. Anakin shifted nervously, sitting on his hands to keep himself from poking at things and burning under the watchful gaze of his Master...

Only...his Master wasn't looking at him. More like something beyond him... Turning his head to satify his curiousity, Anakin chanced a glance, taking note of the nothingness that his Master was looking at. It was nothing more than fields and trees--an endless expanse of nature...but still, it couldn't help but make Anakin smile. It was certainly different when compared to the busy Coruscant or the barren Tatooine. It was... "Pretty..." He said his last thought aloud, sighing in content. Obi-Wan absently nodded in agreement and again Anakin smiled, turning his head back to watch his Master, silently studying.

They had only been together for a few months--two, to be exact--but already Anakin could feel the comforting swell of his Master's force signature heavily in the back of his mind, could feel each shift in emotions and was well attuned with the other man, and vise versa it seemed. It had been an awkward start at first, but both Master and Padawan caught on quickly to one another and before long, they were already assigned their first mission. At first, Anakin was nervous. Still learning his craft and practicing his katas with his lightsaber, he didn't know how well he would fair in actual combat...but when they arrived on the planet and viewed their objectives, it was nothing short of a simple retreival mission. Anakin had no longer felt nervous, but rather upset. Somewhere, deep in the corners of his mind, he'd been looking forward to seeing some action.

The boat rocked slightly and Anakin snapped out of his reverie, watching his Master as the man slowly rose from his seat and looked down at the water, looking to be in deep thought. _Mission?_ His mind scoffed softly, taking note of the melancholic expression on Obi-Wan's face, _I wouldn't call this a mission. I think Master Yoda and the rest of the Council just sent us off to see how well we fair away from them, to see how strong our bond has gotten...and maybe to help give Obi-Wan some time to think...? But what is there to think about...?_

Feeling the strange and questioning gaze plastered to him, Obi-Wan turned to his apprentice, cocking his head to one side. "Problem, padawan?" he asked quitely, and Anakin shook his head quickly to hide the small hint of pink that spread over his cheeks.

"No Master, sir." He answered shakily, then turned his attention elsewhere, watching the fish skim the surface of the river before dipping lower to rub against the river rocks. He mulled over the reasons as to why their trip was so simple, but could find no real answer. Maybe it _was_ just a trip for simple reflection. On Obi-Wan's part, there was plenty to reflect upon, perhaps too much... _Maybe this trip is just to clear his mind...to make him a better Jedi Master._ That hypothesis in mind, the boy started to lazily swing his legs back and forth, each dull thump against the wooden floor scaring the nearby fish away. "Master, sir, did your home planet look like this?" he couldn't help but ask.

There was silence at first, then the knight shrugged his shoulders and sat back down, looking at his apprentice. "I don't know. I was very young when I left my home planet. I grew up in the Coruscant Temple...I'm afraid that there isn't much more to say." He paused and looked down at the floorboards, his eyes clouded with some unreadable emotion. "...Qui-Gon could recall his home planet. When he told me about it, it sounded like the most beautiful place in the galaxy...It was where he got this." He rooted through his utility belt until he found what he was looking for, handing it over to the young boy. He watched as Anakin inspected the small object in his hands, looking baffled but awed at the same time.

"This river stone is from his home planet?" The sandy haired desert boy asked quitely, admiring the dull glow of crimson that reflected off the surface of the smooth rock. "It's so pretty...!"

"He gave it to me for my thirteenth naming day. It saved my life--no, my memories--long ago. I've held on to it ever since..." His voice trailed off and Anakin looked from the river stone to his master's face, noting the fine smile that tugged at the edges of the man's lips. "...Even though it seemed like Qui-Gon didn't believe it when I told him..." He chuckled, accepting the stone when it was handed back to him, holding it tightly and enjoying its comforting warmth.

There was another long pause of silence, then Anakin stood, looking down at the water and trailing his fingers along the surface. "I like the water...even though there was close to none on Tatooine. Only towns seemed to have the water..." he frowned slightly, staring at the silvery scales of the fish that passed him by. "I...I didn't like my home planet. Is that...wrong?" He looked over his shoulder to his master, and Obi-Wan shook his head slowly.

"No, Anakin, It isn't wrong. It's your opinion."

"I..." He faltered, wondering if it was the right thing to say. "I don't miss Tatooine, and yet I do...I only miss it...because of my mo--Ah!" The young boy landed on his rear, the boat rocking violently as something slammed them from the underside, waves of water smacking the ship from all sides. "Wha--?!" He managed to rise to his knees, only to fall over again as a spray of water hit him in the face. The spray of water was followed by a groaning sound, and then another violent tremor that made even Obi-Wan stumble and land into a crouch in the centre of their small boat. "What's going on!?" the lad managed to ask, trying to fight back a sudden surge of panic.

"It's the Shaak, they're moving to the other side of the river...!" Obi-Wan shouted over the deafening noise of water sloshing as the large creatures swam past the small row boat, oblivious to it as they smacked it around. The Jedi knight stood quickly, but stumbled once more, this time nearly falling out. Anakin shouted in alarm as a large swell of water caused by a swiftly swimming Shaak poured into the boat, crawling on hands and knees to get over to his fallen mentor. "Just remain calm Anakin...!" Obi-Wan shouted through the noise, taking note of the frightened look in the boy's eyes.

Anakin nodded quickly, taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves, but then a small cry escaped his lips as he studied the trampled grass where the herd once grazed. "Master Obi-Wan! Look!" He pointed a finger to a quick moving form in the grass, staying low to the ground but visible with its sleek fur and quick lashing tail. All Anakin really seemed to notice, though, was the deadly set of teeth set deep and crookedly in a huge maw. Two sets of yellow eyes watched both the herd of Shaak and the boat and Anakin bolted upright, keeping his gaze on the predator that slinked closer to the rivers edge.

"Anakin, stay down!!" Obi-Wan shouted as he, too, stood up, his lightsaber called to his hand as he warily eyed the creature. Another stray Shaak slammed into their poor little boat, and the warning had come too late. Obi-Wan watched with wide eyes as the small boy tripped off the side of the boat, his fingers grazing the soft tunic as he struggled to grab hold of the child. Time seemed to slow as the boy hit the water, being pulled ever downward by the current of large, moving bodies. "Anakin!!" The Jedi's scream was accompanied by a gutteral snarl, the feline like creature now prowling the water's edge. It seemed to lose all interest in the herd and decided on a smaller snack, jumping into the water with its tail whipping about. Panic suddenly sank into Obi-Wan as he realized that it was going to go for Anakin--the smaller and weaker of the two.

Wasting no more time, Obi-Wan jumped into the river, kicking hard to propel himself over to Anakin's still form. The boy looked unharmed, but frightened and very much unable to swim, curled up and clamping his hands over his mouth to prevent himself from breathing in any water. _/Hang in there Padawan...!/_ he called out through their bond, hoping that the small boy caught even the smallest bit of the comfort he sent out. Reaching out with the Force, he sensed the deadly creature gaining in on them and gently grabbed his apprentice by the front of his tunic, pulling him close before swimming back up to break the surface. Anakin's gasp for air reached his ears and he let out the breath he'd been holding, helping to hold the lad above the water as he continued his swim to the nearest shore.

"Master...!" He heard Anakin cough as the boy clung to him, his voice raw and gravley, as if he'd swallowed a little too much water.

"It's alright Anakin..." The young knight assured his protege, making it into a water just shallow enough for them to walk in and setting down the sandy haired youth. "Just walk over to the shore...you're alright..." There was a violent slosh of movement behind them and Anakin pointed and yelped in shocked, falling backwards and barely being missed by a set of deadly claws. Obi-Wan felt an added weight on his back and collapsed at the water's edge, rolling over onto his back just in time to miss a deadly blow, but was too slow to rise. Never missing a beat, the feline creature jumped on the fallen Jedi knight, huge maw snapping. Obi-Wan heard Anakin's alarm cry but kept his arms braced in front of his face, holding the creature back by pressing his arms against its throat. "Anakin, go! Run!!" Again the jaws snapped down dangerously close to his face, blocking his view. Claws dug into his skin and tore at his tunics, cutting it to ribbons. The snarls of frustration and growls were drowned out by a loud and aburpt humming sound, an oh so familiar sound from an oh so familiar weapon that came crashing down over the beast's back. With a yelp, the creature fell down dead, its back charred and spine damaged...Obi-Wan used the last of his strength to push the creature aside, staring up into the scared, azure eyes of his young Padawan. _/...Nicely done, Padawan./_ The young man smiled.

"Master Obi-Wan, sir..!" The lad was instantly at the man's side, lightsaber deactivated and placed at his side. Obi-Wan sat up to ruffle the boy's hair, but was caught off guard by the small body that slammed into his own, small arms encircling his shoulders in a tight embrace. "Master, I--I thought I was going to lose you! I couldn't run. I just couldn't! I couldn't let you die...!" The boy whimpered, trying so hard to fight back tears. "I--I'm sorry I disobeyed you!"

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan gently enfolded the sandy haired boy in his arms, holding him tightly. "You..." He began breathlessly, pulling away but keeping a tender grip on the boy's shoulders. "...You did well, Anakin. I'm proud of you..." The word of praise brought a small smile to the child's face, cheeks flushed and eyes full of tears. "_But_..." He began slowly, smiling inwardly at the look he'd recieved from Anakin. It was, perhaps, one of the same looks that he would always give to his own Master whenever he heard a lingering tone. "You should have listened to my orders, regardless of the situation. You must not let your emotions control you, my very young apprentice. Do you understand."

"I guess..." Was Anakin's hesitant reply, the boy looking uncertain as he averted his gaze to look at the ground. Obi-Wan looked ready to say something more, but Anakin's wide eyed and interested expression cut off any and all chances. "Wow, look at that!" the boy pointed downward to the ground, where various river rocks were scattered all around them. Anakin crouched down next to them and began picking through them, almost as if trying to find the prettiest stone. Obi-Wan reclined against his arms, rolling his eyes and smiling. He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh as he let Anakin's content roll through them both, a comforting heat in the back of his mind. It was moments like that when he marveled over the bond between a Master and a Padawan, left behind in a moment of serenity. He could vaguely hear the boy's excited chatter as he went from one river stone to the next, rambling on and on until it became nothing more than a dull hum in the distance that lulled him to sleep...

"--don't you agree, Master?" Anakin turned to face his mentor, who was fast alseep and snoring lightly. "Master...?" He called out both physically, and through their bond, but got nothing more than a small groan. Smiling, Anakin went back to his rock picking, whispering softly. "Sleep tight, Master..."

**. . .**

"Just what do you think you're doing with all those river rocks?" Obi-Wan folded his arms over his chest in mock annoyance, watching as his Padawan scampered up the ramp of their spacecraft to catch up to him.

"Oh these?" The boy motioned to the small bag attached to his utility belt. It rattled with each step he took, and, frankly, it was starting to get annoying. "They're not for me if that's what your thinking Master!" He whimpered back in defense, hearing the roar of the engine as the pilot started it up. "They're gifts for the others at the Temple!"

"Oh really?" Obi-Wan kept his gaze skeptical, lifting an eye brow in question, though really he was laughing on the inside.

"Yes, Master, really!" The boy shouted back over the roar of the engine, pulling out a handful of the beautifully colored stones and showing them to Obi-Wan. "You see? This ones for Master Yoda, and this ones for Padawan Tellia Zaine, and this ones for Padawan Mellen Goft, and this ones for youngling Xia-Ki and this ones for--"

"Alright, I get the picture." Obi-Wan let out a sigh, rolling his eyes. There was just no use in saying no to a child that would just take it for a 'yes', anyways. "Come along, Anakin. We depart for Coruscant any second now..." He motioned for the lad to follow, and once the two were ready, the ship took off into space, leaving behind all traces of light save for the specks of lights that were stars...

Anakin watched as the stars as their ship zoomed by, wrapping his arms tightly around himself to keep the cold away. The planet had long since become no more than a distant and small ball of blue and green and Anakin frowned at the thought._ It was such a nice planet. I wish we could have stayed there just a little longer..._ He thought wistfully, sighing.

"Here..." Anakin jumped as he felt something drape over his shoulders, his Master wrapping the large brown cloak around his small frame. "This should keep you warm." The man smiled and gently ruffled his hair.

"Thank you, Master..." Anakin smiled happily, snuggling further into the warmth of the cloak and taking in the familiar scent. It was comforting and seemed to lull him into a state of peace. Obi-Wan remained standing for a moment longer, finally deciding on sitting down next to his protege and gently running a hand through the evenly cropped, spiky locks--an affectionate gesture that made Anakin lean against him, seeking more of the comfort.

To the young lad, it felt like a mother's touch. Something that he craved and seeked, even after having been gone for a few long months away from her and his barren home planet. Burying further into the warmth of both the cloak and his Master's side, he rested his head against Obi-Wan's chest, giving into the urge to sleep. _/I love you, Master.../_ It came out so naturally, just as easily as if he were to say it to his mother, and Obi-Wan neither stiffened, nor pulled away.

Obi-Wan smiled down at the youth who seemed to be completely out of it. He tenderly ruffed the short locks once more before letting the hand fall to the lad's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Sleep well, my young Padawan..." He whispered softly, placing a soft kiss on the sandy colored locks before giving into the same urge that claimed Anakin...

End.


End file.
